Traditionally, a jewelry chest has had to contain a variety of necklaces, bracelets, anklets, and the like, in order to provide jewelry complementary to apparel and suitable for various social functions. As a result, there is a considerable expense associated with buying specialized jewelry articles and, further, the transfer of pendants or beaded sections between articles.
While one can wear multiple strands simultaneously, often a desired appearance with multiple strand wear requires a relative positional relationship therebetween. While a relationship between multiple strands is readily provided at the beginning of the day, it is often the case that a longer strand in a graded strand positional relationship can work around a wearer's neck on top of the other strands and thereby destroy the evenly graduated appearance of the strands. Alternatively, if a pendent or central element of a strand shifts from its initial position, the desired appearance is impaired. Additionally, securing a strand with a conventional clasp is a delicate and time-consuming process that predisposes a wearer to avoid multiple strand jewelry even though the wearer is desirous of the appearance. Thus, there exists a need for a reliable clasp suitable for engaging a variety of beaded strands or chains.